TunnelGoesUupAndDown
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity TableOfContents edit me Hmm.. Seen this when mixing different dev's in same mesh. There where problems with the certificates not renewing properly in dev84,85. Try 'resetkey' and and/or "mesh routing IPsec: No" to see if it helps Also check you don't have any duplicate CELLID's on the nodes. >Check: cat /etc/wiana.settings | grep "LOCKTO" >Does it show the right gateway adress? > > There's only one gateway on this network. The LOCKTOGATEWAY setting is blank. Tunnel type ID iwconfig wlang power auto Answ: Sometime I also got similar situation. If your network has two identical cell id ( third octet 192.168.x) then you may have this problem. But if all your nodes under the same account, wiana should warn you such conflicting cell id problem. This in general made me think that said node has problem establishing vtun with gateway for some reason. Sometime rebooting solved the problem if it is not cell id problem. Also check to see if tunneltype set IP, not PPP. Your problem seems tunneltype setting to me. Concerning node speed tests, other than the signal strength, what is the SNR? I changed radio speeds down to 2 MBps/s and got better performance. But never got the same speed with the node which is direct linked to gw. Second and third nodes are always slower. Expect 1/2, 1/3, 1/4 speeds after the gateway node. Answ2: My note this problem is solved with iwconfig wlang power auto and using the new broadunblock command and allowing automated signal testing on in wiana. Another solution is the opposite set all cards manually to max power. You must try both setups to see what works the best. Where did he change the speeds Ques: Subject: MeshAPuser Searching for a gateway to use... I'm having a performance problem with some of my repeater nodes after the second hop. I'm using Dev 88. I clear all blocknodes and let the MeshAP mesh. I then create blocknodes for MeshAP that have poor quality (both MeshAP gets a blocknode to each other.) This, believe or not, stabilizes the network so that I can ping and ssh between each MeshAP. I having a problem with some of my repeater getting messages every minute, such as: Broadcast Message from http:/...To=root@meshbox (somewhere) at 19:04 ... Conflicting CELLids ANSW: No conflicting CellIds.. I have made sure they are all differenet, and I have all my nodes under 1 wiana account. Have you got two nodes with identical CELLID1 values? If you have meshboxes registered to different accounts with conflicting values, Wiana won't warn you. The CELLID1 value is what is used as the 3rd octet of the tunnel IP address. If there is a conflict, the tunnel will be recreated pointing to a different meshbox, and so you will see the tunnel going up and down all the time. At 2:20 pm -0800 11/11/04, Ken Nye wrote: >Yes I can ssh into the node.. remember the node is not unreadable >the 172.16 tunnel is. That is what is so strangeŠ >1.221.35.250 uses a tunnel called 172.16.244.2 >1.221.35.250 is reachable and I can login and all is fine.. but 172.16.244.2 the tunnel that everyone uses for internet access is >not reachable >Then a few minutes or seconds later it is reachable. This cause all >downloads to stop and restart which kills many internet sessions. >If both the mesh IP and the tunnel IP were unreachable, I would >understand, but when you get great ping times to the mesh ppoint and >get unreachable on the tunnel, it make me think something is >happening to the tunnels. >All nodes are running dev88 Have you got two nodes with identical CELLID1 values? If you have meshboxes registered to different accounts with conflicting values, Wiana won't warn you. The CELLID1 value is what is used as the 3rd octet of the tunnel IP address. If there is a conflict, the tunnel will be recreated pointing to a different meshbox, and so you will see the tunnel going up and down all the time. Serious tunnel problem Check: cat /etc/wiana.settings | grep "LOCKTO" Does it show the right gateway adress? I don't understand this, and it's a really annoying problem. I've got a number of meshboxes with this problem intermittently, but one that's particularly bad right now. This meshbox has a route to the gateway machine, but won't establish a tunnel with it, and so can't communicate with the Internet. The gateway is listed in "reporter" as being three hops away, which is correct. I can ping the gateway's wiana address, 1.190.108.93 with no packet loss. Every minute I get a broadcast message "Attempting to connect gateway 1.190.108.93". TUNNELTYPE is IP in wiana.settings.